Why Lysander Scamander Loves Summer
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Lysander tries to convince Lily of why summer is the best season. -LilyLysander-


**Why Lysander Scamander Loves Summer**  
_Lysander/Lily_

Popsicle held in her hand, she scowled as it dripped onto the sidewalk. She was not in a good mood- she truly hated summer. With no warning, Lysander came up and sat beside her.

"Something wrong, Firelily?" he asked teasingly. "Prank your brother again and get grounded from your broom?"

"That was only one time," Lily said crossly, eyebrows furrowing. "No, it's just that I really hate summer. Did you know?"

"You hate summer?" Lysander repeated, obviously surprised by the red headed fireball. "Doesn't every normal kid love summer?"

"Well, obviously I'm not normal then, Lysander," Lily glared at her best friend. "I hate summer. Hot days-"

"Cold pools," he cut in.

Lily glared at him. "Mosquitoes-"

"Camping trips with your friends," Lysander offered.

"No magic."

"Relaxation."

"You're killing me here, Lysander," Lily broke their train of reasons. "I just don't like summer, isn't that enough? Do I need to explain that to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll convince you soon enough, Lily."

"Sure you will," Lily said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Here," Lysander offered. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, he grinned. "I'll make a list of why I love summer, and then we'll do all of them. You'll end up liking summer by the end of it."

"I bet you a Galleon I won't," Lily replied, glaring at him fiercely. "I'm Lily Potter and I never give up."

"You're also a Slytherin, so you don't _have_ that Gryffindor determination," Lysander teased her, trying not to notice that she looked a little bit insulted at this comment. When Lily Potter was insulted, there was no stopping her and her temper.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lily lashed out. "I've got this down. Slytherins aren't _weak_, either, you know."

"We'll see about that," Lysander smirked.

"I suppose we will," Lily replied. "One Galleon, two weeks. You've got two weeks to show me the _wonders_ of summer before I go to visit Uncle Charlie and Teddy in Romania."

"Two weeks? No problem," Lysander grinned at her. "I've got this down."

_Number one: Go swimming at the Muggle public pool_

Crossing her arms across her skinny chest, Lily complained, "Lysander Scamander, this is the most horrid place I've ever been. I don't see how this is going to make me appreciate summer any more."

"Look around you," Lysander grinned cheerfully. "Old ladies in bikinis, little kids in Speedos… thought we could come here for the laughs. Or, at the very least, to cool off- it's hot outside."

She nodded quickly, glancing around. Walking over to the poolside, she dipped her toe in the water before letting out a shriek. "Oh, the water is cold, Lysander!"

"Obviously," Lysander rolled his eyes. Without really looking, he jumped in. When he resurfaced, he grinned. "That's how you show Gryffindor bravery, Lily."

"Gryffindor bravery," She rolled her eyes.

_Number two: Chances to prank older family members_

Though Lysander was not, by birth, related to the Weasleys, he still considered himself one. That was why he was thrilled when he found out that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were coming back to the Burrow for the summer.

One day, he grabbed Lily's arm. "See, this is why summer is good. We can't prank Victoire and Teddy during the school year."

Lily shrugged. "Fine, let's prank them. But I have no ideas, if that's what you're wondering."

"I have plenty of ideas," Lysander informed her, running his hand through his short brown hair. "How about a poisonous pie? A love potion? There are so many possibilities."

"We need an elaborate prank," Lily replied, rolling her eyes at his cluelessness. "How about feeding them both to the Giant Squid?"

Lysander grinned at her. "Is someone jealous?"

"Jealous? Of Victoire and Teddy? No, not especially," Lily said, but the way she said it implied otherwise.

He just nodded. "Sure."

They ended up putting a bucket above the door, drenching Victoire as she walked in with Teddy and making her not look so very perfect anymore.

_Number 3: Popsicles always taste better on hot summer days_

"Making popsicles?" Lily wrinkled up her nose. "I've never had a popsicle before, actually."

"Well, then you're missing out," Lysander informed her. Taking out a pitcher of orange juice, he grinned as he poured it into the pan that held the little dividers. He took out a few sticks and handed them to her. "Here, take this. No wonder you don't like summer, you've never really tasted the flavour of summer before."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt some frozen juice will change my mind."

"I think it will," Lysander promised. Putting the juice into the refrigerator he'd found lying discarded on the road and fixed up with the help of his father, he turned back to Lily. "We have to wait a while before it finally freezes. Then we can eat it."

She just nodded, taking a seat beside him. "You only have one week left, Lysander."

"You're softening up," He said, grinning. "I can feel it."

"Sure I am," She rolled her eyes. "Is Lorcan here so I can actually have an intelligent conversation?"

"Ooh, burn, Lily," He said, his blue eyes bright. "Is Lorcan going to feed you popsicles?"

She just shook her head and grinned at him. "Maybe I'll stay for a little bit."

"I believe you will," Lysander replied.

They ended up eating them a few hours later, and he was right- Lily admitted they did taste of summer. But he still hadn't broken her yet.

_Number 4: Lazy days spent at home doing nothing are the most wonderful_

He was lying on the couch when she walked in. Quickly, she announced, "Four days, Scamander, and you haven't broken me yet."

"I'll get around to it eventually," He groaned, picking his head up with a lot of effort to look at her. "Just… not today. Today I'm having a do nothing day."

"A do nothing day?" She guffawed. "Is this what's so wonderful about summer? Lying supine on the couch and doing nothing?"

"Yes," He said, pressing his face into the pillow. "Because you can't do this during the school year, can you?"

"No, you can't," She agreed, but she still looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on," Lysander encouraged her, sitting up. "Let's watch some stupid Muggle movie. That will show you what's good about summer."

Slowly, she lowered herself down to sit beside him. "All right, but I doubt if that will convince me."

They sat there until late, watching random Muggle movies and laughing so hard that they were nearly in tears. Looking at her, Lysander grinned. He had her right where he wanted her.

_Reason 5: Summer sunsets are beautiful (and so is friendship)_

"Lily?" He asked. Her expression as she looked out at the open plain was unfathomable.

She nodded absently. "The sunset out there is brilliant tonight, Lysander."

"It's the summer sunset," Lysander said, a grin forming upon his face. "You see? You've just admitted that summer's not so bad…"

"All right," She sighed, finally giving in. "So summer's not actually that bad. I can admit it, at least."

"Good job," He replied with a smile.

Then his fingers wove through hers and he smiled at her. With a start, he realised that this was what summer was all about- friendship, smiles, and memories to be thought of forever.

"You owe me a Galleon," He reminded her, successfully breaking the sentimental feeling of the moment.

**A/N: Ew.**

**Just… okay. I hate this. :D**

**Sorry, I'm not a fan of Lilysander at all, so I know I did them no justice.**

**Please review, anyway? **

**This was for the Four Seasons Competition over on the HPFC by Rosalie's Revenge.**


End file.
